Panther I (Megiddo)
The Panther I is a European fourth generation knightmare frame in Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' Essentially the Zaku I ''from ''Mobile Suit Gundam, but changed over to fit as a KF. It notably has two domed shoulder pauldrons instead of one. For colors, it's usually painted in the EU's standard feldgrau pattern, though a large number of alterations exist. Units utilized by Peace Mark are colored dark brown. 'Design' Following the conclusion of the Second Pacific War and the knightmare frame's introduction therein as a modern weapon, both the European Union and the Chinese Federation began to research into the concept, eventually producing their own combat capable knightmares. While the Chinese Federation would develop the infamous Gun Ru, the European Union would go onto create the Panther I (simply Panther at the time of its production). Deriving much of its design motif from the Britannian Glasgow, the Panther I relies upon its small, lightweight frame and body armor and supplementing landspinners for high-speed combat, allowing it to outflank ground forces such as tanks and APCs. Unlike the Glasgow however, the Panther I forgoes a factsphere sensor for the European patented tracked mono-eye camera, which grants it otherwise similar visual data accumulation capabilities. For armaments, the Panther I is equipped with otherwise standard slash harkens, albeit ones that are mounted on its hips rather than its chest. It can also be equipped with several hand weapons, such as an assault rifle, a bazooka for heavy firepower and a battle axe for close combat capability. Such weapons can be mounted on the back or waist armor when not in use. As with the Glasgow for Britannia, the Panther I would lay the basic foundation for all European knightmare frames to come, starting with its direct descendants, the Panther II and Panther III. 'Armaments' ;*Slash Harken : ;*Assault Rifle : ;*Bazooka : ;*Battle Axe : 'System Features' ;*Rotational Mono-Eye Sensor Camera : ;*Multispectral Sensor System : ;*Landspinner Propulsion System : 'History' Developed but a year after the Glasgow, the Panther I would be the initial spearhead of Europe's knightmare forces. As Europe was hesitant to enter a war with Britannia (or China) at the time, Panther Is would primarily be used against terrorist and insurgency forces within Europe itself, namely those within Africa and the Far East. Even so, the Panther I would quickly prove to be a capable weapon, especially when utilized by the best commanders Europe had to offer, such as General Joachim "Desert Lion" Rommel and General Sergei "Bear of the Far East" Zhukov. As with its Britannian counterpart however, it would not be long before rapid advances in military technology would render the Panther I obsolete, from which the Panther II and Panther III would follow on. As a result, the Panther I would eventually be retired (for a time) from European military service, though several paramilitary forces, such as Peace Mark, would continue to utilize it. Several years into the Great World War however, the Panther I would be readopted by the European Army to fill its beleaguered knightmare ranks, once again namely those in Africa and the Far East. In the former, several units would be used in the Battle of Tobruk to defend the city against invading Britannian forces. Unfortunately these units would prove no match for more modern Britannian contemporaries, as well as the advanced knightmare frames Lancelot and Elyan. Piloted by Knights of the Round Suzaku Kururugi and Gino Weinberg, the latter pair would destroy whole droves of Panther Is before the battle was at last ended.